The present invention relates to a boot jack for facilitating the quick, easy and smooth removal of a boot used for walking, hiking and other activities.
Traditional boot jacks involve a complicated maneuver for the removal of walking boots. While one foot maintains the boot jack in a fixed position, the other boot is placed in a recess in the boot jack so as to engage and hold the boot to be removed at an angle of approximately 45 degrees with respect to the ground. In this position, it is often difficult to maintain the position of the boot jack as the boot is being removed. Also, the boot to be removed often slips out from the boot jack and may cause the wearer to fall or loose their balance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a boot jack which quickly, easily and smoothly removes the walking boot of a wearer while the other foot maintains the boot jack in position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a boot jack which is maintained in position by one foot while the walking boot on the other foot is removed. This object is accomplished by including a V-shaped recess extending from one end from the boot jack. The lowermost edge of the recess extends parallel to the bottom surface of the boot jack and the ground upon which the boot jack is held as the boot is removed. By arranging the lowermost edge of the V-shaped recess parallel to the ground, the wearer""s foot is moved in a vertical direction while the heel of the boot is retained in the boot jack. This smooth upward action, as compared to moving of the leg at an angle of approximately 45 degrees, provides stability to the boot jack while firmly engaging the heel of the boot in the V-shaped recess.
Further, an inwardly projecting lip located at the lowermost edge of the V-shaped recess firmly engages at a gap between the heel and the upper of the boot. This recess tightly grips the space between the heel and the upper of the boot to ensure removal of the boot upon slight upward, vertical movement of the leg of the wearer.
The boot jack itself may be made of plastic or other suitable materials and include a patterned surface on the uppermost surface for gripping the anchoring boot of the wearer. In addition, an upper lip on the V-shaped recess, extending above the upper surface of the boot jack can effectively be used to remove mud and other debris from the sole of the boot.
The V-shaped recess in the boot jack is formed at an angle of between 35 and 40 degrees, preferably at an angle of 37 degrees and most preferably at an angle of 36.9 degrees.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a boot jack having a V-shaped recess with a lowermost edge of the recess extending parallel to the lowermost edge of the boot jack.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boot jack having a V-shaped recess with a lowermost edge of the recess extending parallel to the lowermost edge of the boot jack with a rib at the lowermost edge of the V-shaped recess projecting inwardly so as to fit within a space between the top of the sole above the heel and below the boot upper.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a boot jack having a V-shaped recess with a lowermost edge of the recess extending parallel to the lowermost edge of the boot jack with a rib at the lowermost edge of the V-shaped recess projecting inwardly so as to fit within a space between the top of the sole above the heel and below the boot upper with the V-shaped recess forming an angle of approximately 35 to 40 degrees between its side walls.